Vida Adolescente
by yvom
Summary: Alcohol,sexo y rock&roll Muy común en la adolescencia,sobre todo en cierto instituto en Londres donde los alumnos no llevan exactamente una vida ejemplar Qué pasará cuando una familia de Washington se mude a vivir a este lugar E&B J&A R&E, AU, AH, OoC
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos soy Ivonne y les vengo a dejar mi primera historia (la primera q publico) me animo a hacerlo una amiga así q gracias a ella.**

**Aqí les dejo un summary mas completo: **

Bella vive en Londres con su madre Renée y es la mejor amiga de los Hale: Jasper y Rosalie que son mellizos y Emmett McCarthy, todos éstos disfrutan de una vida llena de lujos y comodidades y estudian en uno de los Institutos más caros y prestigiosos de toda la ciudad, ellos son chicos que no se cansan de meterse en problemas en todo lo que hacen, que pasará cuando los Cullen una familia de Washington se mude a éste lugar?

**Espero q les guste y nos vemos abajo**

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen (si lo hicieran Edward estaría conmigo y no con Bellay yo ya sería vampiro en estos momentos, pero bueno) son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, la historia esa si es mía.**

* * *

**Cap. I Mudanza**

Y así termine. –Pensaba una joven de largos cabellos castaños lacios con mechas en tonos rojos. -A pesar de estar totalmente en contra de esto. Trepada en una limusina que me llevará a lo que será mi "nuevo hogar" como dice Renée. Sinceramente no le veo el caso a esto de mudarnos de casa es decir solo nos cambiamos unas cuadras más hacia el centro de la ciudad. Y es que mamá se ha casado, otra vez.

No me hacía mucha ilusión eso de tener un nuevo padre, mi padre murió hace tiempo y el que fue mi segundo padre un par de años apenas hace unas semanas y no me interesa reemplazarlos por el momento. – Seguía ensimismada en sus pensamientos cuando una voz le sacó bruscamente de ahí.

-Vamos, querida, sal de ahí, no tenemos todo el día.- Dijo Renée con un falso tono cariñoso.

Enseguida voy.- Contesté

Era hora de salir de mi pequeño mundo de fantasías y enfrentar la realidad. Vamos creo que se han dado cuenta que mi relación mi "mamá" no es la mejor de todas y nunca lo ha sido o al menos eso creo yo, ya que no puedo recordar un momento en el que me tratara bien, al menos no uno desde que sucedió la muerte de mi padre cuando solo tenía unos diez años. Cada día nuestra relación madre-hija se iba deteriorando hasta que llegó el momento en el que simplemente dejamos de hablarnos, ya solo lo hacíamos cuando era realmente necesario o para discutir.

Unos segundos después pude por fin sacar fuerzas de no sé donde para salir de la limusina, di las gracias al chofer y me dirigí hacia la puerta de la gran mansión que se levantaba frente a mí. Mi madre me observaba reprobatoriamente, no le gustaba en lo absoluto mi forma de vestir, y en estos momentos no traía muy buena pinta, incluso para mi opinión. Vestía unos jeans entubados oscuros, un top negro sin mangas decorado en fucsia (no se si se escriba así pero espero que me entiendan es rosa fuerte), con unos guantes negros que me llegaban hasta el antebrazo y mis ya comunes vans en negro, mi cabello iba suelto y estaba algo revuelto llegando hasta la mitad de mi espalda y mi flequillo tapaba parte de mi ojo derecho, tenía delineador negro en los ojos que estaba un poco corrido porque había llorado recientemente y cargaba el estuche de mi guitarra una "fender stratocaster " en rojo y negro que era mi adoración.

Me acerqué lentamente a la que sería mi nueva casa y por qué no admitirlo era realmente hermosa. Era una gran mansión pintada en tonos crema y al rededor tenía unos lindos jardines con arboles muy grandes y flores de todos los tipos que te puedas imaginar.

Cuando llegué al lado de mi madre ésta ya estaba saludando a un hombre que según recuerdo por algo que me dijo mamá su nombre era Phil.

Él me recorrió con la mirada y luego me saludo. – Hola.- Dijo.- Tú debes ser Isabella, tu madre me ha hablado mucho de ti, aunque no pareces tan mala como ella te describe.

Genial, ahora por lo que le contó mi madre a Phil él tenía la idea de que yo era algún tipo de delincuente juvenil o algo así.

-Hola.- Me limité a responder.

Entramos a la casa y nos la mostró de pies a cabeza sin olvidar ni un solo rincón, era tan o más hermosa de lo que era por fuera las habitaciones eran grandes y estaban bien ubicadas, contaban con baño propio, la cocina era muy amplia y el comedor estaba muy bien decorado, la sala era espaciosa y luminosa, el vestíbulo era también muy grande y yo quedé completamente fascinada con la casa; al menos lo estaba antes de entrar a lo que sería mi habitación, era grande y tenía una hermosa vista a los jardines, pero…

-¿Te gusta?- Me preguntó Phil.

Me habría encantado poder contestarle que sí, pero no pude evitar hacer una meca al ver el color del que estaba pintada. Era total y completamente ROSA. Él al parecer capto la expresión de mi cara antes de que lograra disimularla.

-Si no te gusta siempre podemos cambiar el color.- Me dijo.- Lo que pasa es que tu madre me dijo que era tu color favorito y decidí darte una sorpresa.

Observé disimuladamente a mamá y la vi poner una sonrisa de autosuficiencia ya lo había hecho sola para poder molestarme, luego se dirigió a su marido y sonrió.

-Cariño, los esperaré abajo. – Y dicho esto salió de la habitación.

-Dirigiéndose nuevamente a mí Phil continuo.-Mandaré a que te traigan botes de pintura de todos los colores.- Dijo, y luego añadió.- Llegarán en unos cuarenta minutos. Mientras tanto porque no bajamos a charlar un rato.

Platicamos en la sala durante casi una hora y luego de eso me disculpé para subir a escoger el color de mi habitación, mamá me dijo que mientras lo hacía ellos bajarían todo el equipaje. Subí a lo que sería mi cuarto una vez que se quitara ese horrendo color en las paredes y de entre todos los botes me decidí por uno de color gris tirándole a morado. Cambié mi ropa por algo más cómodo, unos shorts de mezclilla y me dejé el mismo top que traía antes aunque cambié mis vans por unas sandalias negras y retiré el maquillaje de mi cara y también los guantes.

Me dediqué a pintar las paredes mientras pensaba en lo precipitado que había sido todo esto del nuevo compromiso de mamá, aunque despejé mi mente del tema ya que eso era en lo que menos quería pensar ahora, saqué de mi mochila mi mp3 y comencé a escuchar música.

Había avanzado bastante ya en esas dos horas que llevaba trabajando, había terminado ya de pintar dos paredes, y ya iba por la tercera cuando escuché los gritos de mi madre en el piso de abajo, al principio no lo tomé mucho en cuenta pues era ya muy natural para mi escuchar a mamá haciendo escándalos por cualquier tontería, aunque el asunto cobró importancia para mí al escuchar entre todos sus gritos la palabra "amplificador" eso no era buena señal.

Retiré los audífonos de mis oídos y bajé corriendo para encontrar una terrible imagen ante mis ojos, ella discutía con un chico del servicio que estaba bajando todas nuestras cosas y le decía que tirara a la basura mi precioso amplificador.

-¡Sácalo de aquí! ¡Llévalo fuera de mi vista! – Gritaba. – ¡No quiero nada de ése señor en mi casa!

Aunque "ese señor" había sido su esposo, el objeto parecía causarle total repulsión. Así que decidí hacerme parte de la escena y defender mi amplificador.

-¡Mamá, que haces! – Comencé a gritar yo también. – ¡No puedes tirar eso! ¡Es mío!

- ¡Puedo hacer lo que yo quiera porque ésta es mi casa! – Se defendía.

- ¡También es la mía! – Le dije, mientras me dirigía al muchacho que tenía mi amplificador entre las manos y se debatía en a quién hacerle caso, y lo tomé.

- ¡Pero qué haces chiquilla! ¡A mí me haces caso y me tienes que respetar!

-¡Te tengo el respeto que te mereces! – Ésta vez la había hecho enojar en serio, ella se dirigía hacia mí para darme una bofetada cuando, ya con mi amplificador entre las manos subí corriendo a mi cuarto y lo dejé ahí para luego bajar igualmente corriendo y salir de la casa dando un portazo para evitar causar un escándalo aún mayor.

* * *

**Hola otra vez espero q les haya guatado aunq solo fue un introducción para q vean mas o menos como es la vida de Bella, jeje creo q le di un pequeño cambio muuuuuuy drástico a su personalidad, en realidad voy a cambiar la personalidad de muchos de los personajes y en el próximo capi el cual ya tengo escrito y lo subiré si les gusta a lo mucho el lunes... chan,chan,... van a aparecer los cullen jejeje**

**bueno ya que es mi primera historia no sean muy malos con migo. se aceptan criticas (constructivas) tomatazos, golpes, jaja Edwards jaja, lo que quieran**

**Ahora **

**¿¿¿Reviews???**


	2. II Pequeño Accidente

**Hola!!! Primero q nada GRAAAAAACIIIAAAASSSSSSSS por todos los reviews que me dejaron (17) y todas las alertas y demas!!!! Los amo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Segundo prometo contestar reviews a todos namas q tenga algo de tiempo y a los q no tienen cuenta sepan q los lei y los agradezco**

**Ahora sin mas la historia y los veo abajo**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son todos de la gran Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Cap. II Pequeño Accidente**

Por fin estaba fuera, ahora la pregunta era "¿Qué hacer?". Comencé a caminar sin rumbo fijo por unos minutos hasta que decidí dar un paseo por la playa, eso era para mí algo realmente relajante. (N/A: En realidad no sé si haya playa, la última vez que fui a Londres tendría unos 7 años, recuerdo que fui a la playa pero no sé si estaba en ahí o en otro lugar en Inglaterra, pero esté o no nosotros hacemos como que si y listo)

Dejé que mis pies me llevaran hasta la playa, me conocía el camino de memoria, hasta creo que podría llegar ahí con los ojos tapados, y sin tropezar, una gran hazaña si hablamos de mí. Total, me conocía tan bien el camino gracias a que siempre que podíamos escapar temprano del instituto, gran parte de las vacaciones, y todas las tardes que podíamos, los chicos y yo íbamos a divertirnos en la playa, jugábamos algún deporte, surfeábamos o simplemente hablábamos. Esto siempre nos ayudaba a olvidar los problemas, incluso a nosotros que siempre estábamos metidos en alguno.

Veinte minutos después y un helado de por medio llegué a mi destino y comencé a vagar por ahí. Estaba perdida en mis pensamientos, para variar, cuando un grito me sacó de ellos.

-¡Bella! – ¿Es que todo el mundo disfrutaba gritándome?

Aún así reconocí la voz de inmediato, y cuando volteé la cabeza me di cuenta de que no estaba equivocada. Ése que estaba a unos nueve o diez metros de mí y que seguía gritándome era Emmett, éste me llevaba un año y medio de edad y a pesar de eso era el más infantil de todos nosotros. Llevaba puestos unos pantalones cortos y holgados en gris y una playera sin mangas en negro.

-¡Que hay, Emmett! – Saludé, y comencé a caminar hasta donde él estaba ya que no paraba de hacerme señas para que me acercara, aunque parecía más que estaba ayudando a un avión a aterrizar.

-Hola, Bells. Creímos que no vendrías hoy. ¿Acaso no te mudabas? – Me dijo.

-Sí, esta mañana me he mudado.

-¿Y no tendrías que estar ahí ahora? – Preguntó.

-Tendría. – Contesté. – Ah, y por cierto, ¿Qué haces aquí tan solo?

-Oh, en realidad, solo venía por ese balón. – Señaló hacia un lugar detrás de nosotros y continuó. – Estábamos jugando y sin querer lo volé. Los demás están por allá y me han mandado a traerlo. – Dijo y volvió a señalar por detrás de nosotros. – Vamos.

Lo seguí a través de la playa mientras hablábamos y unos cinco minutos después llegamos a donde los demás.

-Emmett, te has tardado mucho. – Se quejó Rose. – Es que fuiste a hacer un nuevo balón. – Se burló. Rose vestía unos shorts muy cortos en negro una playera roja con escote en V y sandalias igualmente rojas.

-En realidad, me he encontrado a Bella en el camino y nos entretuvimos platicando.

-Hola, Bella. – Dijeron Jasper y Rose percatándose de mi presencia.

-Hola chicos.

-Creímos que te estarías mudando. – Dijo Jasper

-Es la segunda vez que escucho eso. – Dije. – Aunque si no me quieren aquí bien me puedo ir. – Dije con una sonrisa.

-No es eso. – Respondieron todos rápidamente.

-Ahora, cuéntanos, ¿Qué tal es el tipo? – Preguntó Jasper. Él vestía unos pantalones cortos negros y una playera sin mangas azul oscuro.

-Bueno, pues parece una buena persona. – Dije. – No sé. Pero si es así no me puedo imaginar que fue lo que vio en mamá.

Luego, supongo que para evitar que me pusiera de mal humor o algo así, Rose tuvo la gran idea de cambiar el tema, luego de eso hablamos acerca de infinidad de cosas: música, del instituto, que empezaría el nuevo curso en una semana, etc.

Un rato después decidimos continuar con el partido que dejaron inconcluso antes de que yo llegara, hicimos los equipos que éramos: Jasper y Rosalie contra Emmett y yo.

Llevábamos cerca de una hora jugando y ya pasaban de las seis de la tarde cuando nuevamente Emmett imprimió demasiada fuerza al balón al golpearlo y este salió volando.

Nadie le dio mucha importancia al hecho de que el balón saliera disparado de las líneas que marcaban nuestra cancha imaginaria ya que Emmett solía emocionarse cuando se trataba de deportes y utilizaba mas fuerza de la necesaria para golpear el balón por lo que constantemente teníamos que parar nuestro juego e ir a buscar la pelota, y al parecer esta vez no iba a ser la excepción pues ya habíamos parado el juego unas cinco o seis veces.

Todos suspiramos resignados ante la idea de una nueva expedición playera. De repente escuchamos un fuerte golpe detrás de nosotros seguido de un gritito de sorpresa. Volteé para ver que había pasado y los demás imitaron mi acción. Apenas reaccioné me di cuenta de que esta vez en lugar de tener que realizar una expedición playera en busca del balón tendríamos que realizar una expedición al hospital pues el balón había golpeado a un chico en la cabeza y este estaba inconsciente en el suelo.

Nos acercamos apresuradamente hacia donde estaban el chico tirado en el suelo y una chica menudita y muy bajita a su lado para ver qué había pasado. Jasper y yo llegamos primero seguidos por Emmett y Rosalie que llegaron unos segundos después, estos últimos venían discutiendo.

-¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Emmett! ¡Lo mataste! – Gritaba asustada Rosalie.

-¡Que! ¡No! ¡Soy muy joven para ir a la cárcel! – Gritaba también Emmett bastante asustado.

-¡Cálmense chicos solo esta inconsciente! – Les dije.

Jasper en vez de ponerse a discutir con nosotros se acerco al chico al que Emmett golpeó con el balón y a la chica y entre ambos intentaron hacer reaccionar al chico. Me acerqué a ellos y Emmett y Rose también lo hicieron, unos segundos después el chico comenzó a reaccionar. Fue entonces, una vez pasado el susto que me fijé bien en ellos. El chico en el suelo que estaba comenzando a reaccionar era alto, tenía la piel muy clara, el cabello algo despeinado y de un tono cobrizo, los ojos de un verde profundo, era musculoso aunque no tanto como Emmett o Jasper y era muy guapo, en cambio ella era bajita, muy delgada, tenía el pelo negro corto y revuelto, los ojos también verdes y la piel clara.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! – Grito Emmett abalanzándose sobre el chico. - ¡¿Estás bien?!

Mientras él solo intentaba deshacerse de Emmett que seguía sobre él. Él lo miraba alarmado como si se tratase de un asesino potencial el que estuviera sobre él en lugar de un chico común y corriente, aunque si hubiera sido yo la que hubiera recibido tal golpazo probablemente estaría viéndolo de la misma forma.

Una vez que se hubo recuperado, él y su hermana, pues eso eran, se presentaron. Sus nombres eran Edward y Alice Cullen y al parecer eran nuevos en Londres. Ambos parecían buenas personas y luego de presentarnos y disculparnos otra vez por el golpe que le había dado Emmett a Edward les ofrecimos a enseñarles la ciudad algún día de éstos, ellos aceptaron gustosos.

Luego de eso hablamos por un poco más de hora y media y nos enteramos de que entrarían al mismo instituto que nosotros. Nos despedimos y luego ellos se fueron por su lado mientras que nosotros nos quedamos ahí.

Un rato después nosotros también nos despedimos y cada uno se fue por su lado no sin antes quedar que al día siguiente iríamos todos a comprar los uniformes, libros y demás material.

Me dirigí hacia mi casa, siguiendo nuevamente mis pasos y cuando me di cuenta estos me llevaron por el camino más largo que pudieron encontrar, quizá se debiera a que no quería entrar a casa debido al problemón que se me vendría encima apenas pusiera un pie dentro.

Minutos más tarde, ya parada frente a la puerta de mi casa y luego de darme cuenta que no lo podía retrasar por más tiempo me dispuse a entrar.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo**

**Espero q les haya gustado, espero poder actualizar el fin de semana asi q hasta entonces nos vemos**

**respecto a alguien q me dijo q si podia hacer los capis mas largos lo voy a intentar**

**por fa comenten y diganme q les gusto q no q les gustaria q pase, etc. tomo muy en cuenta todos los comentarios q me hacen **

**ahora**

**¿¿¿Reviews???**


	3. III Instituto

**Lo Siento!!!! Sorry!!! Gomen ne!!! Schade!!! Pardon!!! Bien le paro porq son los unicos idiomas q conosco. En serio lo siento!!! no habia tenido nada de tiempo para escribir y cuando por fin lo hize tuve problemas con la página para subirlo ¡¡¡Lo siento!!! **

**Ahora mil gracias por los reviews q me dejaron los contestare en cuanto pueda me hicieron tan feliz!!! Bueno sin mas los dejo, nos vemos abajo**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia me pertenece.**

* * *

III Instituto

- ¡Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip! – El despertador me levantó esa mañana, estaba bastante adormilada aún y sin siquiera fijarme en la hora lo apagué me revolví entre las cobijas e intenté perderme de nuevo en el mundo de los sueños. Porqué habría puesto el despertador ese día si estábamos de vacaciones… espera… ya NO estábamos de vacaciones en realidad ese día empezábamos el nuevo curso. Me levanté de golpe y vi la hora en el despertador… ¡Oh, Dios! Eran ya las 7:45, yo aún no había hecho las maletas, no estaba arreglada, Rose se molestaría mucho conmigo si llegaba tarde otra vez y habíamos quedado de vernos a las 9:00.

Salí de mi cama a trompicones, cogí mis cosas de baño, mi ropa, la toalla y entre a mi baño rápidamente. Me desvestí y entre a la ducha, aunque al hacerlo no pude evitar soltar un grito, el agua estaba helada. Éste era el tipo de cosas que solo podían pasarme a mí y para colmo el agua se acabó a la mitad de mi corta ducha. Salí a trompicones de la regadera y comencé a secarme y luego vestirme. Hoy tendríamos que utilizar el uniforme sólo lo utilizábamos algunos días "especiales" y consistía en una falda a cuadros azul a la altura "de la rodilla", una blusa de manga larga blanca, corbata y zapatos azul marino para las chicas y pantalón azul marino, corbata y camisa blanca de manga corta a los chicos pero en realidad todos lo adaptaban a su estilo. Yo por mi parte usaba la falda a la mitad del muslo con dos delgadas cadenas que siempre utilizaba de cinturón, los dos primeros botones de la blusa desabrochados y las mangas arremangadas aparte de la corbata floja. Luego de vestirme cepillé mi cabello rápidamente aunque en realidad no sirvió de mucho ya que mi cabello no se acomodó ni un poquito.

Salí del baño y me fijé en el reloj que marcaba, muy a mi pesar, las 8:20. Conseguí dos maletas y metí mis objetos personales más aparte toda la ropa que se puso en mi camino a éstas, acaso no había mencionado que nos encerraban en esa lujosa cárcel que llamaban Instituto toda la semana y si era posible todo el curso. Luego de terminar mis maletas comencé a buscar mi mochila lo cual me llevó casi diez minutos si tomamos en cuenta que no la había tocado desde el día que había terminado el curso anterior y con lo de la mudanza no me hubiera extrañado que aún estuviera en mi antigua casa. Me dirigí a la cocina y tomé una tostada con mermelada de desayuno. Cuando volví a la sala me di cuenta que mis maletas y mi mochila ya estaban ahí, gracias a Dios, mejor conocido como mi mayordomo.

Llamé a uno de los choferes que subió todas mis cosas en una limusina y nos dirigimos a casa de los Hale. Al llegar observé a una Rosalie afuera de su casa con sus maletas alrededor y una mueca entre enfadada y divertida. Baje del auto a saludarla mientras el chofer subía sus maletas.

-Nunca cambiarás, ¿Cierto Bells? Seguirás llegando tarde por mí el primer día de cada curso. – Decía Rose ya más divertida que molesta.

-Lo siento. – Me disculpé mientras subíamos las dos a la limusina. Ya era nuestra tradición que cada primer día de un nuevo curso escolar yo pasara por los Hale y algunas veces también por Emmett aunque éste y sus padres acostumbraban salir de vacaciones la última semana por lo que él a veces no se iba con nosotros. – Por cierto, ¿Donde está Jasper?

- Se desesperó en parte porque no llegabas en parte porque Emmett no dejaba de molestarlo con que tenía algo muy importante que decirle y hace unos veinte minutos lo llamó para que pasara por él, se fueron hace unos quince minutos.

El resto del camino hacia el Instituto se me hizo bastante ameno entre la plática de Rose, y mis uñas que me entretenía pintándolas de negro, tanto que ni siquiera note cuando llegamos hasta que el chofer bajó del auto, bajó nuestras maletas y nos abrió la puerta.

Bajamos de la limusina y ese conocido lugar nos dio la bienvenida, un conjunto de edificios rojizos, el de enfrente y en medio era la dirección, al lado derecho los dormitorios, al izquierdo los salones de clases y detrás de todo el gimnasio y la piscina y todo esto rodeado de jardines. Nos dirigimos al edificio central del instituto donde se suponía estaría toda la información del nuevo ciclo escolar. Entramos y Rose y yo conseguimos nuestros horarios, me sorprendí ya que teníamos la mayoría de las clases juntas, ella y Jasper eran unos meses mayores que yo pero íbamos en el mismo curso. Avanzamos hacia el tablón de anuncios mientras me preguntaba que compañera de cuarte tendría este curso ya que aunque hasta el año pasado podíamos escoger ahora sería por apellido. Cuando llegamos me sorprendí que nos tocara juntas de nuevo.

-Tuviste algo que ver ¿cierto? – Pregunté divertida.

-En realidad, si. – Dijo despreocupadamente. – Mi padre no pudo venir estas vacaciones a vernos, aunque en realidad nunca lo hace, así que nos pregunto a Jasper y a mí si queríamos algo a cambio…

-Así que entonces supongo que también tuviste que ver con los horarios y supongo que Emmett y Jasper compartirán habitación. – Dije mientras le dirigía una mirada de complicidad.

-No que va. Ni nos atreveríamos a intentar sobornar al director. – Dijo y luego soltó una risita.

La imité y luego de dirigirnos una nueva mirada de complicidad y conseguir nuestras llaves salimos del lugar, fuimos al edificio donde se encontraban los dormitorios y subimos las maletas a nuestra habitación. Al parecer aún después de haber pasado tarde por ella y todo aún estábamos muy a tiempo pero acordamos arreglar las habitaciones mas tarde y salimos hacia el auditorio.

Ya abajo y tan solo a unos pasos de llegar sentí como unos enormes brazos me rodeaban, me levantaban y casi me ahogaban acompañados de un grito de "¡Beeeeeellaaaaaaaaaaa!"

-¡Bájame, Emmett! ¡Me estas ahogando! – A veces me preguntaba si en realidad Emmett era el mayor de nosotros.

-Lo siento, Bella. – Dijo mientras me ponía en el suelo.

Eso de lejos habría parecido un reencuentro de dos personas que no se habían visto en dos años, aunque en el caso de Emmett habían bastado dos días. En ese momento me entró curiosidad y me pregunté que había sido eso tan importante que le tenía que decir a Jasper y me disponía a preguntar cuando me fijé de un pequeño anuncio que tenía en la mano y sus colores me llamaron la atención, antes de la mudanza había visto un cartel enorme de los mismos colores aunque con todo el ajetreo había olvidado mencionárselos a los chicos. En fin, si era lo que yo creía que era esto sería bastante entretenido.

-Hey, chicas. Miren lo que he encontrado. – Dijo mostrándonos el papelito a Rose y a mí por lo que supuse que eso era lo importante que tenía que decirle a Jasper. – Por qué no nos inscribimos, esto promete ser interesante.

-En realidad si parece serlo y mucho. Encontré un cartel como ese hace unos días aunque olvidé mencionarlo. – Dije.

Rose lo tomó entre sus manos y luego de leerlo dijo. "hagámoslo"

-Estamos cortos de tiempo aunque quizá si conseguimos saltarnos unas horas los dos próximos viernes podamos hacerlo. – Apuntó Jasper.

-Claro que podremos.- Dije.

El "famoso" papelito era una convocatoria para un concurso de bandas de rock y el primer lugar conseguiría un contrato por un año con una famosa disquera y aunque sería en escasas tres semanas aún teníamos tiempo para prepararnos.

Luego de nuestra conversación entramos al auditorio y nos sentamos casi hasta atrás, unas cuantas filas por delante pudimos ver a Alice y a Edward en compañía de Lauren, Jessica, Mike y Tyler. Eso no podía ser cierto no llevábamos ni unas horas en el Instituto y Lauren ya había marcado territorio, mas tarde o quizá la próxima vez que los viera intentaría evitar que no se pasaran al lado oscuro, pero era una lástima, echaría a perder a esos chicos que tan buenas personas parecían. Un par de minutos después comenzó el "interesante" discurso de bienvenida del director en el que un poco más y me duermo.

El resto del día lo tuvimos libre para poder ordenar nuestras habitaciones y luego de terminar de hacerlo los chicos se colaron a nuestra habitación, habían prohibido que los chicos estuvieran en los cuartos con las chicas y viceversa luego de "algo" que había sucedido el año pasado en la habitación de Lauren y que los profesores se enteraran, aunque si no se hubieran enterado no habría pasado nada, con decir que lleva haciéndolo desde que entramos al Instituto. Ya todos ahí discutimos sobre lo que tocaríamos en el concurso.

El día siguiente, jueves, pasó volando ya que no hicimos nada por eso de que el primer día de clases era de presentaciones… ¡y un cuerno! Lo que pasaba era que los profesores no podían ser más flojos y cuando menos nos dimos cuenta ya era viernes. Ese día y como ya habíamos quedado más temprano con Emmett nos saltaríamos todas las clases desde el almuerzo para ir a ensayar

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Y 5, 6, 7, 8…

-¡Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

-¡Dios! ¡Alguien que apagué su amplificador! – Pedía Emmett con las manos en los oídos.

-Lo siento. – Decía Rose mientras desconectaba su amplificador.

-Bien ahora sí. ¡Comenzemos!

* * *

**hola de nuevo!!! Bueno como ya vieron ellos tienen una banda no lo especifico pero Emmett toca la batería, Bella canta y en algunas ocasiones toca la guitarra, Rose toca la guitarra y Jasper el bajo.**

**Me gustaria que me dijeran de quien les gustaria q pusiera canciones para los chicos, pienso usar a paramore y a pink, quiza algo de evanescence tambien pero acepto sugerencias ¿q canciones les gustaria q pusiera?**

**Ahora si me quieren hacer muy feliz dejenme un comentario: les gusto, no, q les gustaria q pasara, q creen q pasara, sugerencias, criticas constructivas, felicitaciones.**

**Ahora**

**¿¿¿Reviews???**


End file.
